


[Podfic] The Impossible

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hatake Kaakshi's best friend is the memorial stone, Hatake Kakashi-centric, POV Hatake Kakashi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: No one is more surprised than Kakashi when he returns from apparent death. He confides his extraordinary experience and the new mystery that has come of it at his next visit to Konoha's memorial stone.





	[Podfic] The Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130491) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 

> I wrote this drabble to celebrate my last Tumblr milestone, and I've made a podfic of it to celebrate another one! Thank you to all of my followers there and readers here.  
I love to hear from you, and I invite your comments.  
Link takes you to Archive.org.
> 
> Photograph taken by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

The Impossible

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/theimpossiblepodfic)

00:09:02 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
To be a member, you must be:  
-at least 16 years old  
-able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
*You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
